Roxy Lalonde's Weird Fetish
by eradicari
Summary: Roxy Lalonde has been avoiding the bathroom all day. Will it be worth it? *Watersports fic.


Roxy pressed her hand against her lower belly with a light wince. She really needed to pee. She'd been holding it in for hours, constantly finding important things to do – she, for whatever reason, didn't really want to get up and walk over to the bathroom, especially now, as she was playing a video game, and was at a part that she really didn't want to have to pause at.

However, blaming this situation on her own laziness wouldn't be honest of her. It turned her on. Peeing turned her on. The sight of pee turned her on. The _smell_ of pee turned her on. She was here sitting with a bladder full of pee because she wanted to experiment with it but oh my god she was thinking about it again.

As little as she liked the idea of pausing her game right now, she couldn't hold this in any longer. One of the internal justifications she used for holding it off just a little bit longer was that she just wasn't horny enough to indulge in that sort of fetish yet, but the thought was quickly trumped as she began to feel a growing heat between her legs.

While she reached down to confirm her suspicions, she felt her bladder pang once more. She ran one finger from the top of her panty-covered slit to the bottom, a light moan leaving her lips as she jerked her head back, immediately regretting doing that – now she _had_ to go do this. She reassured herself that she did want to do this, she just felt… overwhelmed, perhaps. She'd never done anything like this before.

Slowly at first, she removed the headset over her head and laid it on the desk, over her keyboard. The heat between her legs was slowly rising and all of a sudden she really, really wanted to do this. So, what exactly did she want to do? Her plan was to pee all over herself, but she knew that with the amount of water she'd drank in preparation for this that she'd have to pee more than once.

As she made her way to the bathroom, the now nearing-painful reminder of her need to go surged through her. She placed her hand on the doorframe for support and let out a groan, suddenly thankful that she lived alone. She made a slow walk to the bathtub, her fingers sliding into either side of her panties to hook into the waistband. They began a slow descent, pulling the cotton underwear down below her arse. After getting over the sizeable rump, they fell down her slightly-less-voluptuous thighs and hit the ground. She stepped out of them, reaching up to rid of her bra in a similar manner.

She didn't have time to admire herself in the mirror, but she most definitely thought that she was attractive. Anybody would. On top of the aforementioned perfect ass, she also bore a pair of double-D breasts – rounded, with perfectly shaped nipples pointing out from the lowest point. They were hard, further showing just how worked up she was at the idea of doing this.

Her bathtub was big – a fact that she was suddenly very thankful of. She moved forward into the tub and sat down inside it, now naked as she pressed her back against the porcelain. It took all of her willpower to simply not start peeing there. Each time she would come close, she would remind herself of her goal.

In one movement, she shifted her body forward and laid her back against the bottom of the tub, her wet cunt aimed towards the ceiling as she lifted her rump. She didn't even have to hold herself in that position, she instead rested her butt against the side of the tub. She could hear herself breathing.

One final pang through her bladder was enough for her to let go, a barely tinted stream of yellow flying up into the air. She didn't have much time to react before it landed against her face – on her cheek. The stream was very wild, so she quickly spread her legs a little wider and reached up to press two fingers against her pussy, pulling her labia apart so that she could better aim her pee.

She reached up with her other hand only a couple of moments later, having been reminded that she was very, very frickin' horny. She pressed a finger against her clit, another moan being brought from her as a shiver ran up her spine. Her stream was disrupted, flying up and over her mouth. As the moment passed, it moved down to her chin, and remained there. She let her tongue move from her mouth to lick her lips, having wondered what her pee could _taste_ like.

It was a little bitter, but the little bit left on her lips hadn't been nearly enough for her to get a real taste. She fixed that. She opened her mouth wide and moved her head down a little to get a real taste of her stream – a bold move from someone who was merely experimenting, but she had wondered what this would be like for a while.

The piss began to run into her mouth, splashing against her tongue and spreading around the rest. The first feeling that she got was… heat. God, her piss was so fuckin' warm. The taste wasn't as bitter as she'd thought at first – it was more diluted that she would have assumed. It tasted so much like water, and yet… not like it at all.

She suddenly realised that her mouth was filling up very quickly, so she closed her mouth, letting the strong stream fire against her closed lips. She swished the pee that was inside her mouth around a bit, savouring the taste. It tasted nothing like what she'd expected. It was a little salty, but not too much. It was bitter enough for the taste to be there, but otherwise tasted just like regular water.

She swallowed it down quickly, feeling the warm liquid flow down her throat, a light moan leaving her as she opened her mouth again. She moved her fingers to aim her stream a little higher, letting it splash against her forehead. It sprayed all over her head, quickly wetting her blonde hair. She shuddered a little as the parts of her face that were no longer getting attention started to feel cold. In retaliation, she let her stream go wild again, moving both of her hands to her inner thighs.

Her stream only lasted a few more seconds, tapering off and leaving her face and hair absolutely drenched. The bathtub was slightly filled, her back having been covering the plug hole, and she was suddenly reminded that she hadn't gotten off yet. Twisting a little so that she could lie in the bath length-ways, she laid her legs down against the bottom of the tub, her thighs remaining slightly spread as she slid her hand between them again and began to rub at her pussy.

It only took a couple of minutes, an occasional lick at the remaining piss on her face, a finger stuffed inside her and another rubbing at her clit for her to hit her orgasm, and it hit her hard. She bucked her hips wildly and moaned out loudly, the orgasm flowing through her in large bursts, causing her to gyrate her hips even wilder.

It took her a while to come down from the orgasm, her hands moving from her crotch to grope her breasts, a light sigh leaving her lips. She quickly got up and stood in the shower, the pee that remained in the tub growing colder and colder with each moment. She reached up to turn her shower on, feeling very cold. As the hot water hit her, she let out another sigh, looking down at the plug hole as her pee began to flow down it.

She moved her head underneath the shower's stream, the feeling all-too-comparable to what she'd just gone through. Her body continued warming up and she let her thoughts grow lazy. She'd probably just turn her computer off when she got back to it, which was funny to her considering how much she'd tried to avoid leaving it.

She began to wring the pee out of her hair, letting the warm water cleanse her. Her thoughts drifted. Maybe she could persuade her boyfriend to indulge her in her fetish…


End file.
